Hunger Games Ultimate Crossover
by uracow99
Summary: Hunger Games meets Twilight meets H2O: Just Add Water meets House of Night meets Percy Jackson meets Heroes of Olympus meets Kane Chronicles meets Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Basically, this is the Hunger Games to see which characters are the best. There are 48 tributes from Twilight, Harry Potter, House of Night, Hunger Games, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus, H2O: Just Add Water, and The Kane Chronicles. Everybody except the Hunger  
Games characters are magical in some way.

**Twilight Vampires**

Edward, Bella, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob, Jane

**Harry Potter Witches and Wizards**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Voldemort

**House of Night Vampyres, Humans, and Immortals**

Zoey, Damien, Shaunee, Erin, Stevie Rae, Aphrodite, Stark, Rephaim, Kalona, Neferet, Darius

**Hunger Games Characters**

Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Prim, Cato, Clove

**Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus Demigods**

Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, Nico

**H2O: Just Add Water Mermaids**

Rikki, Cleo, Emma, Bella, Charlotte

**Kane Chronicles Magicians**

Sadie, Carter, Walt, Jaz, Felix, Zia

**District One**

Cato and Clove

Voldemort and Draco Malfoy

**District Two**

Edward and Bella Cullen

Rosalie and Emmett Cullen

**District Three**

Esme and Carlisle Cullen

Ron and Ginny Weasley

**District Four**

Cleo Sertori and Rikki Chadwick

Emma Gilbert and Bella Hartley

**District Five**

Jacob Black and Jane (Volturi)

Zoey Redbird and James Stark

**District Six**

Shaunee Cole and Erin Bates

Neferet and Kalona

**District Seven**

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger

**District Eight**

Rephaim and Stevie Rae Johnson

Aphrodite LaFont and Darius

**District Nine**

Damien Maslin and Nico DiAngelo

Jason Grace and Thalia Grace

**District Ten**

Alice and Jasper Cullen

Sadie Kane and Walt Stone

**District Eleven**

Carter Cane and Zia Rashid

Jaz and Felix

**District Twelve**

Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark

Gale Hawthorne and Primrose Everdeen


	2. Reapings

**I made a mistake, Charlotte will not be a contestant.**

**H2O**

Bella POV  
At Rikki's, the four of us were enjoying our favorite juices. I was in line to get more when the guy behind me sneezed on me, spraying wet debris. I was grossed out, then—wet! Crap, it's wet. I'd wasted at least six seconds, so there was no way I could make it to the docks.

I yelled for Rikki, Cleo, and Emma to follow me as I was running for the boss's office. As I ran in and slammed the door, Zane looked at me questioningly until I ran behind his desk and fell with a thump on the floor.

He quickly ran to the door to make sure the others were the only ones who came in. When he saw Sophie coming, he tried to lead her away, but she was too persistent. As Rikki dried me off, he tried to distract Sophie.

"So, Sophie, how's business?"

"Actually, I just came back here to grab some papers."

"Oh, well, I can grab them."

I could tell it was almost good. I was almost dry. "Rikki. Hurry!" I whisper-shouted.

"No, Zane, that's alright, I'll get them." Sophie's voice was getting closer by the second. I could see her shoes. Rikki was almost done. Eight seconds and I should be good. She's four steps away from spotting me.

Six seconds. Three steps away.

Four seconds. Two steps away.

Two seconds. A single step away from sighting distance.

"Hi, girls! What are you doing on the ground?"

"Oh, nothing," Emma replied, "Rikki just dropped an earring in here the other day and we were helping her find it."

Sophie grabbed the papers and left, her heels clicking away.

Later on, a 'meeting' was called. Every citizen of our town was to gather and four random people would be chosen to compete in the 100th Hunger Games. I've read that book. Not pretty.

The blue-haired lady reached into the glass bowl and pulled out a name.

"Cleo Sertori."

"Emma Gilbert."

"Rikki Chadwick."

"Bella Hartley."

Rigged. That's all I have to say. As we were being led toward a boat that would take us to America, I saw Cleo let a single tear roll down her face. I whispered in her ear, "Cleo! Tear—wet!"

She stared at me in confusion while Rikki quickly dried her face. By that time, we were on a boat and in our own private room. Good thing, too, because Rikki wasn't quick enough. Cleo fell onto her bed as a mermaid.

**Twilight**

Bella POV

I was running through the forest, about to catch a deer, when a human yelled nearby. I had to settle for a squirrel, which I could stuff into my pocket. The human soon walked within sighting distance and I saw that it was a freshman kid at Forks High. Then a horn blew.

Forks was called together. Ten people were to be selected for the 100th Hunger Games. And right in the middle of another fight with the Volturi, too. Now they're with us. An orange-haired man—and I mean bright orange, not the kind of reddish-orange that's natural. Like, the fruit's color. Anyways, he pulled the names out of his ball.

"Jacob Black."

"Jane de Volturi."

"Edward Cullen."

"Alice Cullen.

"Esme Cullen."

"Jasper Cullen."

"Carlisle Cullen."

"Emmet Cullen."

"Rosalie Cullen."

"Bella Cullen."

Now, that has got to be a trick.

When we were rushed off to some train, the vampire within me took over and I sank my teeth into the squirrel, sucking it dry of any blood.

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ Heroes of Olympus**

Percy POV  
Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, Nico and I had gone out to lunch. We needed some peace from camp. And then they showed up.

There was Kampê, a winged half-dragon half-woman with snake hair and the heads of different mutated wild animals growing from her torso.

There were three drakons, which are basically snake dragons, snakes with wings, or flying snakes. Kronos let one loose once, which Clarisse la Rue killed, but not before many others were killed.

And there were six basilisks. They were bigger than they should be. Normally basilisks are regular-snake-sized, but these could reach up to about six feet.

Immediately, Annabeth pulled on her cap and couldn't be seen. I uncapped my pen and swung the sword and the closest basilisk, but as it was dying, the drakon next to it struck. I couldn't worry about my leg now, though. While its teeth were still sunk in there, I decapitated it quickly.

Annabeth, invisible, was stalking Kampê, who Jason was luring forward. Annabeth sliced through her vertically, and she crumbled into gold dust.

Jason had flipped his coin and after helping Annabeth with Kampê, he took out another drakon, which I hadn't realized was inches from sinking its teeth into my neck. He then stabbed a basilisk where his heart should be.

Thalia had pulled out her bow and arrows and had shot a basilisk and the final drakon.

Nico choked two basilisks with his bare fists and stomped on the third, effectively killing it.

Remembering my injury, I found the nearest water fountain, healing myself almost instantly with it.

As we reentered camp, Chiron said we were just in time for the meeting. Nearby, the whole of New York was gathered. There was a woman with hot pink hair pulling names out of a bin. She said there would be eleven chosen to compete in the 100th annual Hunger Games.

"Annabeth Chase." No. Not her.

"Thalia Grace." Of course.

"Jason Grace." Saw that one coming.

"Nico DiAngelo." Why not?

"Percy Jackson." Knew it.

We were some of the most powerful at camp.

Then more names were called.

"Zia Rashid."

"Felix del BrooklynCasa."

"Jasmine de le Casa de Brooklyn."

"Walt Stone."

"Carter Kane."

"Sadie Kane."

Hey, they were all from school! And since the five of us were powerful children of the gods, what was up with them?

**Kane Chronicles**

Sade POV  
Sadie here. Carter and I were walking home from school with Jaz, Walt, Zia, and Felix. Then the Set Animal appeared in front of us. 'The Set animal is as big as a horse and its legs are as long as its body; it resembles a grayhound. It is muscular and unnaturally lean; with its body is covered in shiny reddish gray fur. It has a reptilian tail that forks and has triangular points at the end, resembling a squid's tentacles; its tail moves as if it has a life of its own. Its ears are oversized and stick up like a rabbit's, but are cone-shaped and curl inward; they are wider at the top than they bottom and can rotate almost three-hundred sixty degrees. Its snout is like an anteater's, round and curved with razor sharp teeth.' (The part in '…' was taken from the Kane Chronicles wikia. No copyright infringement intended.)

"Leroy!" Carter yelled.

Okay, sure. He could give it a name. But Leroy? Where did he come up with that?

[Oh, shut up, Carter. Nobody cares! Fine.]

Carter wants me to tell you that Leroy was the name of some mean guy he met in Egypt who looks like he has horns for ears and an anteater snout. Who asked him anyways?

[I don't care if I asked, Carter, it was a rhetorical question!]

Anyways, he was mad. He charged Carter, who was too surprised to do anything. I, however, brilliant as ever, reached out and grabbed my wand from the Daut and pointed it at Leroy, saying ha-di. He broke. I didn't know if it would work on living things, but it did.

Back at Brooklyn house, Uncle Amos herded us to a meeting of all of New York. Eleven of us were being chosen for the 100th Hunger Games.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Thalia Grace."

"Jason Grace."

"Nico DiAngelo."

"Percy Jackson."

Hey, those kids were from school! Aw, I liked them. Sad to think they'll probably die.

"Zia Rashid." I froze.

"Felix del BrooklynCasa."

"Jasmine de la Casa de Brooklyn." I accepted it.

"Walt Stone." I was right.

"Carter Kane."

"Sadie Kane." Now there is solid evidence that I am right.

We are magicians who live in the world of, and sometimes host, Egyptian gods. So, what's so special about these people?

**Harry Potter**

Harry POV

Somehow, through Draco Malfoy, Voldemort came back. I was in the middle of fighting with them when all of England was called to a meeting. Apparently, six of us were to compete in the 100th Hunger Games.

A white-haired man pulled out the names.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle Voldemort."

"Draco Malfoy." Ha, now they'll die.

"Ginny Weasley." Crap.

"Ron Weasley."

"Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter."

Well, at least now Voldemort and Draco would die. But everyone may see we're witches and wizards.

**House of Night**

Zoey POV

Neferet had just humiliated me again. In front of the whole school, she called me a whore. Then she said, "She dated Erik, then stole Loren from me, while dating Heath Luck. She then had a thing with Kalona, along with Heath, Erik, and Stark. Now she's with Stark and is having an affair with Aurox." Neferet pretended to swoon with the weight of my ho-ishness. But the great part—the school didn't listen to her anymore. Most of them were on our side.

Thanatos appeared after Neferet's rant, announcing that there was a meeting of Tulsa called.

The green-haired lady announced that eleven of us would be chosen for the 100th Hunger Games. She pulled out the names.

"Erin Bates."

"Shaunee Cole."

"Neferet de Casa."

"Kalona de Nyx."

"Rephaim de Nyx."

"Damien Maslin."

"Aphrodite LaFont."

"Darius del Night."

"James Stark."

"Stevie Rae Johnson."

"Zoey Redbird."

Well, at least Neferet would be dead. And we are vampyres. Well, most of us, anyways. That gives us a better chance, right?

**Hunger Games**

_In District 12_

Katniss POV  
I had baked a cake with Prim, Gale, and Peeta this morning. Today was the reaping, after all. The first Quell after the failed rebellion, too. The cake hadn't turned out the best, but we had eaten it all the same. Now we were at the reaping. They announced that the Quarter Quell was that there were forty-eight tributes from books or the television program H2O: Just Add Water. Huh.

Apparently, there is a book called the Hunger Games, so some of us would be picked as well. 4 from 12 and 2 from 1. The other people know what they are, but they do not know what the Quell is yet. They will be transported to different Districts of Panem and their memories of anything they know about those outside their own book or TV series will be erased.

Anyways, Effie pulled out the names. No male and female this year, I guess.

"Gale Hawthorne."

"Primrose Everdeen."

"I volunteer! I yelled.

"I'm sorry, Katniss, that won't be necessary because the next name is Katniss Everdeen."

"Peeta Mellark."

Okay, one thought: rigged. By Snow, of course. To make me suffer more.

_In District One_

Cato POV

After the Quell was explained, the two names were called by our own personal rainbow-hair freak of a man.

"Cato de la Un."

"Clove diL'Uno."

Of course. Wait, aren't we already dead?

"As a final announcement, ages will be altered so that you are between the ages of twelve and eighteen. Oh, and don't worry if you died twenty-six or so years ago. We fixed that."

**If you need a short history of any of these books or the one TV show, please either tell me in a review or PM. I will post a history for that story in my next chapter.**


	3. Getting to the Districts

**Percy Jackson**

Annabeth POV

We reached a place in Washington, D. C. that looked very scientific.

There were forty-two people there, including me. We were all forced into a big room. Then lights flashed, and I felt like the sun had been placed right in front of my eyes. The heat dimmed a bit, and I was able to blink most of the bright lights from my eyes, when another blast hit. This time I could feel the heat burn my face and arm. The pain was searing and then everything went black.

When I awoke, everybody else was yawning and rubbing their eyes, and I found myself doing the same. I looked down at my arm and saw that it was burned fairly badly, and knew that my face probably looked the same. As I looked around, I saw everybody else suffered from similar injuries. We were in the same room as before, but when we exited, we were in a place I recognized as District 13 from the Hunger Games book. Time travel.

We boarded a train, but apparently we wouldn't all be dropped off at the same stop. In Districts 2-11, four people would be let off, and in District 1, two people.

We reached District 10, our first stop. Alice and Jasper Cullen were let off here with Sadie Kane and Walt Stone from school.

In District 11, Carter Kane, Zia Rashid, Jaz, and Felix from school were dropped off. Jaz and Felix were given fake last names in the reaping. In case there was another Jasmine or Felix, I guess. They really didn't have last names, though.

In District 4, our next stop, Emma Gilbert, Rikki Chadwick, Cleo Sertori, and Bella Hartley were deposited.

In District 5, Jacob Black, Jane, Zoey Redbird, and James Stark were forced off the train.

In District 6, Shaunne Cole, Erin Bates, Neferet, and Kalona were left.

In District 3, there were Carlisle and Esme Cullen and Ron and Ginny Weasley.

District 2 was given Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Bella Cullen.

District 1 was given only Voldemort and Draco Malfoy.

District 8 would soon hold Rephaim, Stevie Rae Johnson, Aphrodite LaFont and Darius.

District 9 received Damien Maslin, Nico DiAngelo, and Jason and Thalia Grace.

I realized that since District 7 was our last stop, I must be going there with Percy, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger.

District 7 was huge and covered in trees. I could tell it was northwestern; maybe southwestern Canada and northwestern United States. I could see it was a pretty poor District. The four of us shared a house.

Nico POV

District 9 had farms filled with lots of grain along with some factories. Thalia, Jason, Damien and I shared a house. Damien looked scared out of his mind. I didn't like District 9.

**Kane Chronicles**

Carter POV

District 11 was big. There were lots of orchards and fields of wheat and cotton. And most of the people there were black like me. Jaz, Felix, Zia and I shared a house.

Walt POV  
District 10 was poor and fairly large. There were lots of cows. It stank. Alice and Jasper shared a house with Sadie and me.

**House of Night**

Damien POV  
I was with a triad* of petrifying strangers in 9. Needless to say, I loathed it.

Aphrodite POV

District 8 was gross, it smelled, there were factories, and they made clothes. Why was I put _here?_ Ew. And even though I got to room with Darius, we had to share a house with birdboy and the bumpkin, or Rephaim and Stevie Rae. It sucked.

Stark POV

District 5 was all about electricity. Jack would've liked it. I shared a house with Zoey, Jacob, and Jane. Jacob looked like he wanted to rip my throat out and Jane looked like she wanted to kill everybody here.

_***triad: group of three**_

**H2O: Just Add Water**

Emma POV

District 4 had too much water. At least Rikki, Bella, Cleo and I got to share a house. But the water would be a big problem. If anybody saw us…I don't even want to think what they would do in this weird country.

**Harry Potter**

Hermione POV

District 3 was nice. It wasn't too poor. I shared a house with Harry, Esme, and Carlisle. Esme and Carlisle looked kind of scared, but they also looked like they had a chance at winning and they knew it.

Voldemort POV

District 1 was rich. I loved it! And Draco, Cato, Clove and I could plot with each other in the house we shared. So we could plot. First we'd kill Harry and Katniss. Then Ginny and Peeta. Next we'd pick off Ron and Gale. After that we'd kill off Prim and Hermione. I had nothing against Ginny, but she'd take revenge on the other three. It was the same for Cato with Prim.

**Twilight**

Emmett POV

In District 2, we got to be rich and admired. And Edward, Bella, Rose and I shared a house. I hope they're not too loud when they kill people. That'd attract attention.

**Hunger Games**

Clove POV

These new guys Draco and Voldemort came. We'd crush everybody else and be the last ones standing. And we had a list. Of who to kill first. Apparently, Draco's the only one of us who hasn't died before. We'll have to change that. He seems to be our weakest link.

Prim POV  
Katniss, Peeta, Gale and I would be going in the Hunger Games. Against a bunch of magical people. We have no chance.


	4. Rick Riordan Summaries

**Everything in italics is taken from Wikepedia.**

**Kane Chronicles Summary**

The Kane Chronicles is a series by Rick Riordan, author of the Percy Jackson series, the Heroes of Olympus series, and the 39 Clues series. Like the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series, this is another story based on mythological gods. However, whereas the others were Greek and Roman, the Kane Chronicles revolves around Egyptian mythology.

_**The Red Pyramid**_

_The book is written as a recording made by the Kane siblings, Carter and Sadie. The story begins when Carter Kane and his father, Julius Kane, go to London to visit Sadie, Carter's sister who lives separately from them. Julius takes them to the British Museum to "study" the Rosetta Stone. But he actually has deeper motives and tries to summon Osiris, the Egyptian god of the Underworld by using the stone as an anchor. It goes wrong when all the other four major gods are brought out and Set, the Egyptian god of storms and chaos, imprisons Julius (he is now a host of Osiris) in a coffin._

_Carter and Sadie were taken to Brooklyn by their uncle, Amos. He goes to find Set, leaving the two near-stranger siblings alone with a baboon called Khufu. In the library of the Brooklyn mansion, they begin to discover signs that they are descended from famous pharaohs. Julius' side of the family was descended from Narmer while their dead mother, Ruby, had a family originated from Ramesses the Great. The term is blood of the pharaohs._

_Just then, the mansion is attacked by serpent leopards,also known as serpopards. Sadie's cat, Muffin, turns out be the cat goddess Bast. She makes quick work of the serpopards but the three are forced to run when the carriers tails them. They go into Manhattan, which Amos had earlier said had other non-Egyptian gods. At the Metropolitan Museum of Art, Bast attempts to have them go in the Duat – a magical realm right underneath the mortal realm. But the goddess of scorpions, Serqet, fights Bast and supposedly overpowers her._

_In the museum, Carter and Sadie find Zia Rashid. She is the scribe of the First Nome, the main nome of the House of Life, that had magicians trying to protect people and fight gods. Carter develops a massive crush on Zia in the book. Zia combats Serqet and bans her from her host by using the Seven Ribbons of Hathor spell._

_Zia takes the two to the First Nome, where Chief Lector Iskandar – the House of Life leader – and Desjardins – the second-in-command – brought up the assumption that they were both hosts of gods. Sadie and Iskander have a talk and the old Chief Lector tells her about the hosts. They were mortals who the gods inhabited so they could leave the Duat and be in the mortal realm._

_The next day, the two siblings begin their training. Zia teaches them the concept of casting hieroglyphs to use magic. Carter surprises Sadie and Zia by summoning a combat avatar – it is a magic and Bast used it to fight Serqet – of Horus, the falcon war god. But their training is disrupted when a magician informs Zia that Iskander is dead and Desjardins is next in line for the throne. Sadie creates a portal and they escape to Paris because Desjardins would want to kill them because they are hosts, but not before bringing sphinxes with them. Bast, who is still fine, takes care of them and all of them infiltrate Desjardins' house so they could take a book to fight Set._

_At Washington, D.C they are chased by the Set animal, who Carter named Leroy. Carter stays back at the airport to fight it and manages to wound it with his combat avatar. He throws Leroy in his Duat locker-a short opening to the Duat-and manages to catch the airplane to Memphis, Tennessee, where the wisdom god Thoth is._

_When they finish Thoth's test, they learn that they were supposed to have a Feather of Truth from the Underworld/Land of the Dead. And they also needed Set's true name, which contained the person's identity and life. Because of Sadie's attraction to Anubis-god of funerals-he gives the Feather of Truth to her. They then continue from New Orleans to Texas, where Carter fights Sobek but is hopelessly outmatched and outclassed even with the combat avatar. Amos saves them but Bast and Sobek are expelled to the Duat._

_They go to New Mexico, as Zia wanted Carter there and the earth god Geb told Sadie to. It turns out that Desjardins had known this and a fight occurs. Thanks to Zia's plan, they defeat Sekhmet, the lion goddess of battle, and drive onwards to Arizona. They spot the Red Pyramid, which is Set's main host. When they arrive, Amos collapses and Set reveals he was hosting Amos as well, all along._

_Carter merges completely with Horus becomes the eye of the war god. He puts up a good fight but Set's strength grows when dawn approaches and the desert glows. Sadie learns from a dying Zia that Set's secret name is Evil Day. She combines with Isis, the magic goddess inside her, and transports Carter and Sadie along with herself to Washington, D.C. Sadie banishes Set to the Duat, reading the book and using the Feather of Truth along with his secret name._

_Just then, Set's servant appears. He is the host of Apophis, the Serpent of Chaos itself. Even though Carter kills the servant, it is Sadie who rubs the picture of the snake in the sky. They come back for Zia, who turns out to be a shabti-a ceramic doll-and urges Carter to find the real Zia Rashid._

_They return to Brooklyn House and rebuild the place with magic. Amos leaves for the First Nome to be healed from being possessed by Set. Carter and Sadie are paid a visit by Osiris, who was bonded with their father. They even see the ghost of their mother who was accompanying Julius. The god of the dead gives them his djed amulet to attract other things. The siblings give up Horus and Isis, who vanish away into the Duat but not before preserving a quarter of their power in the amulets Julius had given them a long time ago. Carter and Sadie store the amulets in Carter's Duat locker and put the djed amulet with it. Once kids began to come, they would teach them divine magic or the path of the gods, which involved channeling a god's power._

_**The Throne of Fire**_

_Ever since the gods of Ancient Egypt were unleashed in the modern world, Carter Kane and his sister Sadie have been in trouble. As descendants of the House of Life, the Kanes have some powers at their command, but the devious gods have not given them much time to master their skills at Brooklyn House, which has become a training ground for young magicians. The other branches of the House of Life are hunting the Kanes down once they left the safety of their branch, the Brooklyn House. And now their most threatening enemy yet—the chaos serpent Apophis—is rising. If they do not prevent him from breaking free in a few days' time, the world will come to an end._

_The story begins with Carter and Sadie breaking in to the Brooklyn Museum during a wedding to search for a part of the Book of Ra, which will allow them to wake up Ra to help them imprison or kill Apophis, the lord of chaos. Along with them are Khufu the baboon, and their new trainees, Jaz and Walt. Instead, they find a papyrus scroll that is booby trapped with a series of fire traps. As Carter and Walt distract the demons that are a part of the booby trap, Jaz performs a spell that banishes the demons back to the Duat, but Jaz ends up falling into a coma. Before she does, she manages to hand Sadie a wax statue to heal Carter._

_Carter escapes from the museum with the griffin before the police arrive. When they arrive back in the mansion, Carter explains to the new trainees that they must find Ra, the sun god, before Apophis wakes in four days and swallows the sun as well as all of existence. They also find out that to do this, they must find the three scrolls that control the embodiments of Ra, one of them being the scroll that Sadie found in the museum. However, new enemies await, such as Vladimir (Menshikov) who serves Apophis and holds one of the key scrolls in freeing Ra.[5][6]_

_Sadie returns to London to celebrate her 13th birthday, but when she arrives, her grandparents have been forced to host Nekhbet, the vulture goddess, and Babi, the baboon god, and hunt down Sadie and her friends, Liz and Emma. While escaping the two gods she has a short conversation with Anubis. There she is given directions as to where she has to go next, a netjeri knife, and a kiss from Anubis. They are then rescued by the dwarf god Bes, who is able to use his extreme ugliness as a weapon. They meet up with Carter and Walt along the way. When Bes opens a portal, he insists for Walt to get out for reasons Sadie and Carter do not know. They teleport to the Eighteenth Nome, in St. Petersburg, Russia, which is Menshikov's Nome. They get inside Menshikov's headquarters, and find out that he is summoning Set. They get the scroll but are attacked by Menshikov's two-headed snake (tjesu heru). Sadie manages to destroy the snake, but not before it bites Carter. Set tells them the location of the last scroll and also the location of the real Zia, in exchange for his "secret name". After Sadie agrees to give Set back his secret name, she still remembers his secret name, which is "Evil Day", but doesn't know how to use it. After Sadie heals Carter with the statue by using his secret name, Sadie calls on Walt to help he with the scroll, while Bes and Carter go to find Zia._

_Carter and Bes find some men to take them to The Place of Red Sands, Zia's birthplace and where she is hidden. Nephthys, who is using Zia as a host, leaves Zia, but Mehsikov and Micheal Desjardins arrive. Carter finds the weapons of Ra, the crook and flail, and uses it to defeat Menshikov, but Menshikov attempts to curse him while Bes is trapped in a cage. Meanwhile, Sadie and Walt arrive at the Valley of the Golden Mummies, meeting a Roman ghost called Appius Claudius Iratus (Mad Claude), who wants them to get the mummies' spirit to the Afterlife, as the rites were not done properly. When they cannot, Mad Claude gets angry and calls on the other mummies to kill them. Sadie manages to find the last scroll, but they get trapped by mummies. Ptah, a god, sends rats to help them and creates a portal to Carter and Bes. The portal destroys Bes' cage, and he scares them away. It turns out Walt is cursed and will die young, which was why Bes sent him away. Menshikov is preparing an army to attack Brooklyn House, so Walt and Zia go back to protect it, while Sadie, Bes, and Carter go into the Duat to free Ra and defeat Apophis._

_In the Egyptian version of the underworld, the Duat, there are 12 Houses, each representing an hour of the night. At the Gates of the Fourth House (Can only be entered before 4 O'clock), they find Khnum, the first part of Ra, who has forgotten what his secret name is. Using the Book of Ra, Sadie reads out his secret name, returning his essence to the scroll. They enter the Fourth House. With the help of Tawaret, who has history with Bes, and it takes them four hours to find Ra, who is senile. Ra acts like a madman, throwing ice cream bananas into the air, and talking about weasels and zebras. Because the Eighth House can only be entered at 8 O'clock, they travel to the Seventh House, where Osiris, who is being hosted by their dad, and the ghost of their mom await them. They invite Khonsu, the moon god, who can add more time into the night, but they have to gamble for it. If they lose a round, their identity (Ren) will be consumed. They will have no memories. They have to win 3 rounds of senet. They win the first round, but lose the second, causing Bes' identity to be lost. They win the last two, and with the extra time, they get into the Gates of the Eighth House and travel towards the Twelfth House. Menshikov is there, possessed by Apophis. They get Ra to merge with his last aspect, Khepri the scarab god, but free Apophis (they must in order to get Khepri). Desjarins witnesses this and helps them banish Apophis, but combusts from using too much magic. He warns them that Apophis will return in time._

_They return to Brooklyn House and find out that because of the power of Ra, they were able to hold the enemies and win the fight. However, the gods are not happy with them, especially Horus and Isis, because bringing back Ra has caused Horus to lose his throne. Walt is dying in a year unless they can find a cure, which is lost, because Menshikov was the last person to know it. Bes is sitting in the Fourth House, not having any memories, not knowing who and where he is. Apophis will return, and Ra is in no shape to fight him. The House of Life is still trying to crush them, as they think that Desjardins died by the hands of the Kanes, and Amos is the new Chief Lector. In the end, Sadie is left with nothing but a crush on both a person who is about to die, and a 5000 year old god._

_**The Serpent's Shadow**_

_The Serpent's Shadow is the third book of the trilogy and has been released on 1 May 2012. Carter and Sadie, the main characters, travel to Dallas, Texas the 51st nome, with their initiates, and meet J.D. Grissom, the leader of the nome. They tell him that they need a heavily guarded magic scroll from the king Tut exhibit at the Dallas Museum of Art, or his nome will get attacked and destroyed by the forces of Apophis, the chaos snake, who in three days will rise, swallow the sun, and destroy the world. Sadie sees a face in the wall, which tells that they will not understand the scroll and they instead need a golden box. However, the nome is attacked, and the scroll is destroyed. To save everyone from getting killed, Sadie summons Ma'at, repulsing the forces of chaos but almost losing her life. They discover that the entire 51st nome has been destroyed, including all of the magicians. At the 21st nome in Brooklyn, they discover that the box is a shadow box, and it holds the shadow of King Tut._

_Horus visits Carter as a pigeon and hints a connection between shadows and statues. Carter suspects that there is a better way to execrate Apophis and decides to consult Thoth. He tells everybody at dinner and Sadie makes him go to their school dance. During the dance, Sadie meets Anubis and he suggests that the sheut is like a computer backup drive, but Shu breaks them up later. Sadie gets an idea about using Bes's sheut to give him back his ren._

_The Russian magician they met last year comes with bad news. Sadie takes him to the First Nome to meet Amos. He tells them that the rebels, led by Sarah Jacobi and Kwai, have teamed up with Apophis. Amos tells Zia and Sadie to visit Bes. Meanwhile, Carter and Walt go visit Thoth. Thoth is being attacked by demons. Walt and Carter repulse them, and Thoth helps them understand who Setne is. They realize they have to visit the Land of the Dead at his trial and persuade Osiris to help them._

_When Zia and Sadie are visiting the House of Rest, Sadie realizes that Amos is calling on the Path of Set, who he once hosted. Tawaret tells them where Bes once hid his sheut. Carter, Sadie, Zia, and Walt meet and exchange information. They meet Osiris and persuade him to let Setne go with them. Sadie and Walt go to look for Bes's sheut, while Zia and Carter go with Setne to find The Book of Thoth._

_They go to the serapeum of Apis, and later Setne tricks them by giving orders to Bloodstained Blade to kill them. Meanwhile Sadie and Walt visit the goddess Neith, who tells them she will help them if they can survive her hunt till sunset. They survive by using their shen amulets to split up and transfer to each other's side, and then in the end right before sunset Sadie tricks Neith by mesmerizing her with tales of hunting Jelly Babies and etc. Walt uses the rest of his energy to revive Bes's sheut, and then he survives by becoming the host of Anubis._

_He realizes Setne's plan and tells Sadie to go help Carter and Zia. Meanwhile they enter the Land of the Demons, and Carter and Zia kiss. Carter realizes that Zia has become the host of Ra. They find the sheut and Setne binds them with the Seven Ribbons of Hathor. Sadie comes to help and they bind Apophis's shadow to the statue. The shadow sends a distress call to all forces of Chaos, and they arrive._

_Tawaret arrives with the gods from the Fourth House and saves them. When they return to the mortal world, the Brooklyn House is at the First Nome, helping Amos and the others protect it. Ra is reborn with Zia as his host and is not senile anymore. The other gods come to help them, while Ra gives Carter the pharaoh's throne. He orders the other gods to help. They enter the First Nome to help protect Amos against the rebels. Apophis eats Ra, and then Sadie and Carter execrate his shadow. He regurgitates Ra and dies. Ra and the rest of the gods retreat from the world._

_Carter and Sadie go to see their father to report Setne's escape. Their father is just happy that they're alive and succeeded in saving the world. Sadie talks to her mother who asks her to be careful because her gift of prophecy has shown her visions of "other gods" and "rival magic"._

_Carter takes Zia out on a date in the Mall of America. She tells him that she will be staying in Brooklyn House. They share a passionate kiss and start a relationship. Meanwhile, Bes and Tawaret finally get together after many centuries. Walt, now the host of Anubis, dances with Sadie and the pair also have a romantic kiss._

_The book ends with an invitation to anyone with pharaoh's blood to join the House of Life. Sadie also mentions having to check out "unexplained magic" in Long Island._

_Note; The two girls named Lacy and Drew (in the school dance) are most possibly the Aphrodite demigods from "The Heroes of Olympus" as they mention they both go to a summer camp. This is also mentioned again right at the end of the book as Sadie describes 'rival magicians and gods as close as Long Island'. Which most probably refers to the Greek gods, and by magicians, the demigods at Camp Half-Blood._

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus Summary**

Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus series are both by Rick Riordan. Percy Jackson revolves around Greek mythology. The Heroes of Olympus takes the same characters and adds new ones, along with Roman mythology.

_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief**_

_Percy Jackson is a twelve year old boy, diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia, who has been expelled from six schools, the latest being Yancy Academy. During a school field trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York City, his pre-algebra teacher, Mrs. Dodds, attacks Percy, revealing that she is one of the three Furies. Percy's mother Sally allows his stepfather Gabe Ugliano to mistreat them both because Gabe "takes care of them" financially. To get away from Gabe, Sally takes Percy on a trip to Long Island for a three-day vacation._

_In the middle of the first night, Percy's closest friend and former classmate at Yancy Academy, Grover Underwood, who is revealed to be a satyr, warns him that the Furies are trying to kill him. Sally drives them both to Camp Half-Blood, a camp for demigods where they can train and protect Percy. On the way there, they are attacked by the Minotaur, which grabs Percy's mother by her throat. She dissolves into a golden shower of light, while Grover and Percy narrowly escape and enter the camp._

_Percy is moved into the Hermes cabin, under the care of Luke Castellan, the cabin's counselor. During a game of capture the flag, the Ares cabin attacks and injures Percy. He steps into the adjoining river and is healed by the waters while Poseidon's trident appears above his head, revealing him to be the son of Poseidon. Poseidon has broken an oath taken with Hades and Zeus to refrain from having any more children with mortal women, as the children can become too powerful and become a threat. Percy is granted a quest to find Zeus's master bolt which Chiron, one of Percy's tutors at the camp, believes Hades has stolen. Zeus, however, believes Poseidon had Percy steal the bolt._

_Percy has ten days before the summer solstice to find the bolt and is given magic flying shoes by Luke before leaving on the quest with Annabeth and Grover. Percy decides to travel west to reach the entrance to the Underworld in Hollywood. They encounter Greek monsters, including Medusa and the Furies, and Ares, the god of war, who tells Percy that his mother is alive._

_As they approach Hades' palace, Luke's shoes try to drag Grover over the edge of Tartarus, but he manages to slip free. Percy confronts Hades, who believes Percy has stolen his Helm of Darkness, an object that allows him to become a shadow. Percy discovers that the bolt had appeared in his backpack and flees from the Underworld, forced to leave his mother behind._

_Percy fights and defeats Ares, obtaining the helm, which he asks the Furies, who witnessed everything, to return to Hades. Percy flies to New York, risking his life by entering the sky, the realm of Zeus. He arrives in New York City to give the master bolt to Zeus at level 600 of the Empire State Building, where Olympus is now located. Zeus accepts the master bolt, and Percy returns to camp. Luke reveals that he stole the bolt for Kronos and summons a poisonous scorpion which stings and nearly kills Percy. Chiron cures him, and Percy leaves to attend another school that his mother has found. Annabeth returns to live with her father, and Grover embarks on a journey as a "seeker" to try to find the great god Pan._

_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Sea of Monsters**_

_The story begins with Percy having a nightmare about Grover being chased by a cyclops. The nightmare ends with a big voice booming, "MINE!"_

_It is the last day of school at Meriweather Prep, and Percy's only friend, Tyson, is being teased by bullies, though there are more of them that day than usual. In gym class, the extra bullies reveal themselves as Laistrygonians (cannibal giants) and attack Percy. Annabeth appears to have been following Percy to talk to him about her own nightmares. She helps Percy and Tyson defeat the Laistrygonians, and the three of them return to camp in the Gray Sisters Taxi. In the taxi, the Gray Sisters tell Percy that "the location [he] seeks" is 30, 31, 75, and 12. Though Percy is confused and asks them what they mean, he is not informed, because they find the camp is under attack by the Colchis Bulls, from which Clarisse and some of her cabinmates are trying to defend. With help from Tyson, Percy and Annabeth manage to defeat the monsters, but Percy finds out that Tyson is a Cyclops. Clarisse tells them that Thalia's tree, which protects the camp, has been poisoned by an unknown intruder and is dying. The magical borders that protect the camp are also failing. She also informs them that Chiron, the activities director, has been fired because he is suspected of poisoning the tree, and is replaced by Tantalus, a prisoner who has been brought from the Fields of Punishment. Poseidon claims Tyson as his son at dinner._

_Percy has another dream of Grover, and this time Grover and Percy talk to each other (Grover had earlier had made an empathy link, allowing them to communicate sometimes while Percy is sleeping) and Grover reveals that he is trapped in The Sea of Monsters by a Cyclops named Polyphemus. Grover says that "it" is here, but Percy wakes up before he can ask what Grover means._

_The day after, Percy asks Annabeth if she understands what the dream about Grover means. Annabeth tells him that Grover may have found the Golden Fleece, and they both realize that the Golden Fleece can cure Thalia's poisoned tree. That night at the campfire, Annabeth and Percy ask Tantalus to send somebody on a quest to find the Golden Fleece, which he does, sending Clarisse. Percy gets angry with Tantalus, but doesn't know what to do. Later that night, when everyone else is asleep, Percy sneaks out to the beach and is met by Hermes, who gives him three duffel bags full of money and clothes, a magical thermos that holds the four winds, and a box of Minotaur-shaped multivitamins. He tells him that he must choose to board a passing cruise ship. Annabeth and Tyson arrive, and they decide to go to the cruise ship before security harpies consume them._

_Percy receives help from Poseidon, who sends them three hippocampi, and together with Annabeth and Tyson, end up on the cruise ship, the Princess Andromeda, which is revealed to be owned by Luke. They are captured and learn that Luke is trying to reform Kronos, the lord of the Titans. They manage to escape on a lifeboat and go to Chesapeake Bay, where Annabeth leads them to a hideout that she had created a few years earlier when running away with Luke and Thalia._

_Tyson gets a box of donuts which he got from a nearby donut shop (Monster Donuts). They are attacked by a Hydra, which is killed by Clarisse who has a boat of her own that was given to her by her father Ares. The boat is an ironclad from the Civil War. They sail for the Sea of Monsters (which has now moved to the Bermuda Triangle) and Clarisse plans to destroy Charybdis and also encounters Scylla, who devours the captain of the ship as well as a few others of the crew. The engine overheats and explodes, and Clarisse's boat is destroyed and eaten by a monster. Percy and Annabeth make it out (Tyson is presumed dead), but lose their duffel bags; plus, the thermos has been emptied because Annabeth opened it "a little too far." They eventually find an island where Circe lives, and dock at her island, which turns out to be a spa. However, Percy is turned into a guinea pig and is put in a cage with six others. Annabeth frees him by using the multivitamins to become resistant to magic, and gives some to Percy and the others, who become human again. It turns out that the other six guinea pigs were Blackbeard (son of Ares) and his crew, and Percy and Annabeth use Blackbeard's ship to get away._

_As they are sailing, they pass the land of the Sirens. Annabeth, who knows that the Sirens tell of their innermost desires, decides that she wants Percy to tie her to the mast and have her listen to the Sirens' songs. However, Percy forgets to remove her knife, and she manages to free herself, almost reaching the island, but Percy manages to save her; in doing so, he learns that the Sirens' song made Annabeth see what she wanted most: her parents reunited and Luke converted back to the side of the gods, all having a picnic, in front of a brand new Manhattan, rebuilt by Annabeth. He grabs her before she can get out of the water and gets her back under, creating a giant air bubble so that she can breathe, and they make it back to their ship. On board, Annabeth tells Percy that her fatal flaw is hubris (deadly pride). They reach the island of Polyphemus – where they find Tyson safe and alive – and save Grover with the help of Tyson and Clarisse, recovering the Fleece in the process. They make their way to Florida, and Percy sends Clarisse, with the Fleece, back to camp._

_Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Tyson are captured by Luke, and are taken to the Princess Andromeda. Percy manages to contact camp with an Iris-message, tricking Luke into admitting he poisoned Thalia's tree. In a duel with Luke, Percy is nearly killed. He is saved by Chiron and his relatives, the "Party Ponies". Chiron is rehired after being proven not guilty, and the Fleece cures Thalia's tree of its poison; however, Thalia herself is spewed out of the tree. Chiron realizes that everything that had happened had been to bring back Thalia, just to "put another chess piece into play"._

_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Titan's Curse**_

_Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace, go to Westover Hall in Maine after Grover Underwood discovers two sibling half-bloods named Nico and Bianca di Angelo. They narrowly escape an attack by a manticore named "Dr. Thorn," with some help from Artemis and her hunters, which include Zoë Nightshade. Though they survive the attack, Annabeth is captured by Dr. Thorn._

_Percy and his friends must look for Artemis before the winter solstice meeting of the Olympian council, when the goddess's influence could change an important vote on the war with the Titans. Percy joins Thalia, Zoe, Bianca di Angelo, and Grover on their dangerous quest. They also are searching for a rare monster that Artemis was trying to hunt down when she went missing; it is so strong that it can obliterate Olympus. Percy is called by a hippocampus to rescue a marine cow-like creature trapped in the Long Island Sound called the Ophiotaurus, whom Percy names Bessie, not knowing it is male._

_Percy is forced to trail slightly behind the rest of the travelers, catching up with them by flying Blackjack, a pegasus he liberated in The Sea of Monsters to Washington, D.C.. He also spots Dr. Thorn there as well, and follows Dr. Thorn into a private meeting at the National Museum of Natural History, which Percy infiltrates by using Annabeth's invisibility baseball cap. As he watches, Dr. Thorn is severely berated by a man known only as "the General," who uses dinosaur teeth to grow skeleton warriors trained to track down and kill the hunters. Percy races across to the National Air & Space Museum to warn the others, but just as soon as he arrives, the museum is attacked by the Nemean Lion, which they manage to subdue and defeat. When they spot a helicopter following them as they flee, they enter the Washington Metro to throw it off their trail._

_Apollo finds them at a freight yard and supplies them with a way to Cloudcroft, New Mexico – hopping into cars on an autorack freight train, which delivers them to Cloudcroft the next day. In Cloudcroft, Grover senses the presence of Pan, the Greek god of nature, and a wild gift from him, the giant Erymanthian Boar, comes to carry them further on to Gila Claw, Arizona. It takes them to the junkyard of the gods, and Percy meets Ares and talks to Aphrodite, at which point it is hinted that Annabeth and Percy will most likely have a romantic future. Eventually, the group enters the junkyard, where Bianca tries to steal a statue for her younger brother. She accidentally awakens a prototype of Talos, a giant man of bronze, and dies after being inside the metal giant while it was shocked by telephone poles, but still successfully destroyed it. While being attacked by skeletal warriors at the Hoover Dam, Percy meets Rachel Elizabeth Dare, a girl who can see through the Mist. She saves Percy by confusing the skeletons, allowing Percy and his friends to escape after another ambush by praying to Zeus to animate two angel statues on the terrace, which take them to the Embarcadero in San Francisco._

_They go to seek the help of Annabeth's father; who, after a brief discussion, lends them his car. They travel to the Garden of Hesperides, where Zoë meets her sisters and is bitten and poisoned by the dragon Ladon while trying to help Percy and Thalia pass. They continue to the Mountain of Despair on Mount Tamalpais up in Marin County, where Mount Othrys, the Titan capital, is now located. From the top of the mountain where Atlas held up the sky, they see Artemis taking on his burden. Annabeth is held captive by Luke, and has been handcuffed and gagged. Realizing that the prophecy made by the Oracle involves him, Percy takes the burden—the Titan's curse—from Artemis. In the ensuing fight, Annabeth's father helps by flying his Sopwith Camel (a biplane) and shooting celestial bronze encased bullets, and Atlas (the General of the Titans) throws his daughter Zoë, slamming her against the rocks. Artemis tricks Atlas into taking his burden from Percy. Zoe dies (because of the poisonous bite from Ladon and the impact of the rocks(caused by her father)) and Artemis turns Zoë into a constellation, in memorial to her. During a battle between Thalia and Luke, Luke falls off a cliff and Percy assumes that Luke is dead. Later, Percy is told by Annabeth, and confirmed by Poseidon, that Luke has survived the fall, and Thalia is asked by Artemis and agrees to join the Hunt to become safer and prevent the prophecy from being fulfilled._

_They promise each other to hide this fact from everyone else, especially the Titan's army.[_

_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Battle of the Labyrinth**_

_After being attacked by empousai cheerleaders at his new school, Percy returns to Camp Half-Blood and learns about the Labyrinth; part of the palace of King Minos in Crete that was designed by Daedalus. He also meets the camp's new sword master, Quintus. During a battle drill with Giant Scorpions at the camp, Annabeth and Percy accidentally find an entrance into the Labyrinth. Percy soon learns that Luke had used this entrance before and will try and lead his army through the Labyrinth straight into the heart of Camp Half-Blood.__[2]_

_Using the Labyrinth, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson, must find Daedalus to prevent Luke from obtaining Ariadne's String; the tool that would allow Luke to navigate the Labyrinth. Percy and his friends encounter Kampê (Campe), a half woman, half-dragon monster, and free her prisoner, Briares the Hekatonkheires (Hundred-Handed One), Tyson's idol. After an encounter with the goddess Hera and a battle at the farm of Geryon, the group is reunited with Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, who blames Percy for the death of his sister Bianca. Percy helps summon the spirit of Bianca, and Nico is convinced to put his grudge behind him by the ghost of his sister. The next day, however, Percy and his friends (without Nico) depart to find Hephaestus, hoping he would know the location of Daedulus. While travelling, the group gets separated, with Percy and Annabeth searching for Hephaestus and Tyson and Grover searching for Pan. After a meeting with Hephaestus, Annabeth and Percy go to Mt. St. Helens. There he finds telekhines, also known as "sea demons". He is discovered by the telkhines, who attack him. Percy finds Annabeth and they have a short argument during which Percy tells Annabeth to flee. Percy gets a kiss from Annabeth and she disappears. In an attempt to escape the telekhines, Percy causes Mt. St. Helens to erupt, pushing him out of the volcano, draining his energy in the process.__]_

_When he awakens after the eruption of Mt. St. Helens, he finds himself in the mythical island inhabited by Calypso. After being treated for burns by Calypso and returning to the mortal world, Percy gets the help he needs from a mortal girl named Rachel Elizabeth Dare, who is able to see through the Mist; the magical veil that makes mortals see things differently than demigods. Grover finally finds Pan, but the god of the wild is dying and wants Grover to tell the other satyrs that they must save the natural world themselves. His spirit passes into all present, the satyr in particular, when he dies. They finally discover that Quintus, the mysterious new sword instructor at Camp Half-Blood, is actually Daedalus, who has attained extended life by putting his life-force, his __animus__, into a robot body and that Kronos has gained enough strength by Luke. He also possess Luke, using his body as a starter form. Kronos finds out that Nico di Angelo is a son of Hades and that he could be the child of the great prophecy, which states that a child of "Big Three" (Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades) would decide the fate of the gods. Luke has already reached Daedalus and attained Ariadne's string; using the magical instrument, he sends out Kronos's army to take Camp Half-Blood via the Labyrinth. While fighting a losing battle, the entire camp is either injured or killed, and Daedalus and Briares come out of the Labyrinth to help fight the battle and destroy Kampe. Grover rescues Camp Half-Blood by causing a Panic, which Pan had used once before, to scare away the enemy. After the battle, Daedalus sacrifices himself to close the Labyrinth, which is tied to his life. The camp say good bye to the dead, Nico leaves the camp, Grover travels trying to spread the message of Pan, Percy leaves for his 15th birthday and Nico comes by to offer him a proposal on how to defeat Kronos._

_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Last Olympian**_

_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze._

_In order to try to head off Kronos' approach by sea, Percy and Beckendorf go to blow up his ship, the Princess Andromeda. However, Kronos, still possessing Luke, is not caught off guard, and Beckendorf sacrifices his life to destroy the ship, while Percy dives overboard and is knocked out by Kronos' scythe when battling him on the ship. Percy is awakened by Tyson (a cyclops and Percy's half-brother). He finds that he is in his father Poseidon's underwater palace, which is under siege by the forces of the Titan Oceanus. Percy wants to stay and help fight with his father, but Poseidon sends Percy back to Camp Half-Blood. At Camp Half-Blood, Chiron decides it is time for Percy to hear the "Great Prophecy." Percy informs the camp that there is a spy among them, someone who has been informing the Titans for years, but they put it aside until the bigger issues at hand are dealt with, such as the impending war against Kronos. Soon after arriving, Percy leaves again with Nico, son of Hades, to find out Nico's plan for Percy to survive the battle. After visiting Luke's mother in Westport, Connecticut, and talking with Hestia, goddess of the hearth and home, Percy procures a blessing from his mother, which will allow him to descend into the Underworld for the second time. Here, Nico betrays Percy for information on his past, but then helps Percy to escape from confinement. The two boys then follow through with the original plan, which was for Percy to bathe in the River Styx and gain Achilles' power._

_Percy emerges from the Underworld in New York City, leaving Nico behind. Percy calls Annabeth and tells her it's time for the battle to begin. The campers, alongside Chiron, arrive and Percy organizes them (minus the Ares cabin, who refused to fight), and prepares them for an urban battle. They enter Olympus through the Empire State Building to prepare and meet Hermes, who is furious with Annabeth. He believes that she could have stopped the war by helping Luke before he was possessed, saying he would have listened to her. Before the battle begins, New York City is silenced by way of a powerful sleeping spell from Morpheus, god of dreams that puts all mortals to sleep. Despite being joined by the Hunters of Artemis; satyrs; naiads; dryads and other tree nymphs; Chiron's centaur cousins the Party Ponies, automatons fashioned by the late Daedalus; and the hellhound Mrs. O'Leary; Percy's forces are consistently forced back by sheer numbers. Kronos is not without losses, as Percy buffets the Titan Lord's brother, Hyperion, into submission, from where Grover's nature powers encase the Titan of the East in a massive maple tree. Annabeth is badly injured when she saves Percy from a blade thrown by Ethan, son of Nemesis, that would have hit Percy in his Achilles point- the one vulnerable spot on his body- and would have most likely been a fatal injury. Percy tells Annabeth this, informing her that his weak spot is the small of his back. Upon falling asleep, Percy has dreams of Kronos questioning Ethan about where Percy's Achilles spot was, but Ethan doesn't know._

_Rachel, a mortal who can see through the Mist, flies from a family island vacation to New York to tell Percy that he is not the hero of the Great Prophecy, and that it will influence his choice when he turns 16. More than that, she doesn't know who the hero mentioned in the Great Prophecy is. She also informs Percy that the Titans have a monster on their side that only a child of Ares could destroy, but the Ares cabin remains at camp._

_The monster arrives, and the campers learn that it is a drakon, a monster similar to, but more destructive than, a dragon. Right when all hope seems lost, an unknown camper posing as Clarisse tries to slaughter it but is badly wounded. The real Clarisse arrives on a flying chariot and kills the drakon by herself. The campers find out that the first "Clarisse" was Silena. She admits that she pretended to be Clarisse because that was the only way she could convince the rest of the Ares cabin to come and fight. With her last few breaths, Silena confesses she was the spy all along. She dies a hero, and not a traitor._

_Driven back to the blocks surrounding the Empire State building, Percy and his friends fight in a last stand to protect Mount Olympus from the massive army Kronos has amassed. Even when Hades arrives with his army, Kronos still manages to break through and enter Olympus._

_Percy and Kronos, in Luke's body, battle in the throne room of Olympus, without either side gaining a significant advantage. Ethan rebels against Kronos at the last minute, trying to kill him, but his sword ricochets back into his stomach. With his dying breath, he tells Percy that minor gods deserve better before falling into a fissure created by Kronos. Luke is shocked back into his non-evil self when Annabeth helps him remember his promise of family to her when he brutally smashes her across the throne room. The Great Prophecy hinges on Percy's decision to give Luke Annabeth's dagger rather than attempt to kill Luke himself. Luke injures himself at his mortal point (under his left armpit) and uses all his power in one strike on Kronos. Luke sacrifices himself for Olympus and becomes the hero of the prophecy. Percy becomes the half-blood of the prophecy that would "reach sixteen against all odds," ending the war on the dawn of his 16th birthday. Before Luke dies, he tells Percy to promise to make sure that demigods wouldn't live unclaimed anymore._

_With Poseidon ambushing Typhon at the Hudson River, the Olympians manage to send him down to Tartarus. Returning to the throne room, they grant Percy, Grover, Annabeth, Thalia, and Tyson rewards at the conclusion of their various quests. Percy, refusing godhood for himself, forces the gods to swear on the River Styx that they will recognize all of their children by the time they turn thirteen, Luke's dying wish. At camp, new cabins are built for every god, including Hades and all the minor gods. Rachel Elizabeth Dare becomes the new Oracle and speaks the next Great Prophecy-_

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire, the world must fall. An oath to keep with the final breath, and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_

_Athena promises Annabeth that she will be the architect that redesigns a decimated Mount Olympus. Grover becomes a Lord of the Wild and a member of the Council of the Cloven Elders. Tyson is rewarded as well, by becoming general of the cyclops army and being given a "stick" (i.e. a new club). Percy is given the choice to become immortal, and a god, but he refuses._

_At the end of the story, Percy again meets with Hestia, and she gives him a smile and a wink, showing that she is proud of her young nephew. Back at camp, Annabeth and Percy are dumped into the lake by their friends before they share a kiss, but Percy forms an air bubble in the lake and the couple kisses underwater. They run into the mortal world with Percy narrating, "For once, I didn't look back."_

_**The Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero**_

_As the book opens, Jason awakens on a school bus, unable to remember who or where he is, or anything about his past. He is sitting next to Piper McLean and Leo Valdez, who call him by name and say they are his girlfriend and best friend respectively. All three are part of a class field trip to the Grand Canyon, and after they arrive, storm spirits attack the trio and their trip leader, Coach Gleeson Hedge. In the ensuing fight, Jason surprises everyone, including himself, when one of his coins turns into a sword which he uses to battle the storm spirits. Coach Hedge, who reveals himself to be a satyr during the fight, is taken captive by a fleeing spirit. After the battle, a flying chariot arrives to rescue the trio, but one of the people in it, Annabeth, is upset when she discovers that her missing boyfriend, Percy Jackson, is not there as she expected. Annabeth, seeking Percy, was told in a vision from the goddess Hera to look there for the "guy with one shoe", but this turns out to be Jason, who had a shoe destroyed during the fight._

_Jason, Piper and Leo are told that they are demigods and are taken back to Camp Half-Blood where they meet other greek demigod children like themselves. There, Leo is revealed as a son of Hephaestus, Piper as a daughter of Aphrodite and Jason as a son of Zeus, though Hera tells him he is her champion. Jason later discovers that he is the full brother of Zeus's demigod daughter Thalia Grace, who is a Hunter of Artemis. Shortly after they arrive, the three are given a quest to rescue Hera, who has been captured, and they set off. They soon discover that their enemies are working under orders from Gaea to overthrow the gods. During their quest, they encounter Thalia and the Hunters, who have been looking for Percy. Thalia and Jason reunite for the first since Jason was two._

_On the way to Aeolus's castle, Jason, Leo and Piper become separated from Thalia, who promises to meet them at the Wolf House, the last place Thalia had seen Jason before this meeting. After being nearly apprehended by Aeolus, who is under Gaea's orders, the trio manage to escape thanks to Jason's wind powers and end up in San Francisco, thanks to the result of a dream Piper had with Aphrodite. After landing in San the trio rush to to fight the giant Enceladus, who has kidnapped Piper's father. They manage to kill the giant and save Piper's father, after which they rush to the Wolf House to free Hera._

_Although the heroes and the Hunters save Hera, the king of the giants, Porphyrion, rises fully and disappears into a hole in the Earth. Jason's memory then starts returning, and he remembers that he is a hero from a Roman counterpart to Camp Half-Blood somewhere near San Francisco, and is the son of Jupiter, Zeus's Roman aspect. He realizes that Hera, also known as Juno, has switched him with the Percy, who will be at the Roman camp with no memory of his life, in the hopes that the two camps would ultimately work together to fight the giants and defeat the goddess Gaea._

_**The Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune**_

_The Son of Neptune begins with an amnesiac Percy Jackson being chased by the two remaining Gorgon sisters, who want to kill him to avenge the death of their sister Medusa. Percy, who has no memories of his past life except of his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, manages to outdistance them and stumbles upon Juno, disguised as an old lady, who gives him two options: to carry her to the Caldecott Tunnel and across the Little Tiber river—though she warns him that by crossing through the river he'll lose his Achilles-like invulnerability—or to retreat to the safety of the sea and live a long, happy life. Percy chooses to carry Juno in hopes of seeing Annabeth again._

_At the Caldecott Tunnel he meets two other demigods: Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang. When they cross the river, Percy sees Frank get caught by the pursuing Gorgons and controls the river to destroy them. Juno then reveals herself to the people there, who are inhabitants of Camp Jupiter, a Roman camp for demigods. Percy is accepted by the camp's praetor, a girl named Reyna, and is made part of the Fifth Cohort when Hazel sponsors him. He and Hazel and Frank then prepare for the night's war games. During the games, the trio is responsible for the cohort's victory, and after the games Mars appears. He claims Frank as his son and sends Percy, Hazel, and Frank on a quest to free Thanatos, the god of Death, who is imprisoned in Alaska._

_On the quest, they bump into an old man named Phineas, who is all-knowing and all-seeing. He tells them that he will reveal the location of Thanatos if they capture a harpy named Ella and bring her to him. Before capturing Ella, they learn that she can memorize anything she reads and decide to gamble with Phineas instead. Phineas and Percy will each drink a vial of Gorgon blood, one of which kills while the other heals. Phineas ends up dying and the trio discover the location in Phineas's pocket: Hubbard Glacier in Alaska._

_On the way to Alaska, Hazel reveals that she was actually supposed to be dead but was rescued from the Fields of Asphodel by Nico di Angelo and that seventy years prior to the story she was originally started to wake up the giant Alcyoneus but stopped him from rising the day he was due to escape. At that point, Frank reveals to Percy, with Hazel knowing, that his life depends on a piece of firewood that he always keeps. When it burns out, he dies._

_When they finally reach the glacier, they find Thanatos in chains. His chains cannot be broken unless melted by the "fire of life", a.k.a Frank's firewood, so Frank started melting the chains as Hazel attacks Alcyoneus and Percy attacks his ghost legion. Frank manages to free Thanatos with just a bit of his firewood left. Then Frank goes to help Hazel and learns how to use his family power, turning into any animals. He attacks Alcyoneus and dazes him, while Percy slams his sword at the edge of the iceberg where he was fighting, collapsing the iceberg and drowning the ghost legion. Frank and Hazel then drag Alcyoneus across the border into Canada, where Hazel kills him._

_Frank and Hazel meet back up with Percy in Alaska and then the trio rush back to Camp Jupiter, where, with the help of Tyson, Mrs. O'Leary, and the Roman Legion they fend off the Giant Polybotes's army. After seeing the eagle standard, the legion regains their hope and fights with renewed energy. Percy then challenges the giant Polybotes (born to oppose Poseidon) to a duel, as the rest of the camp fights the rest of the monsters. Percy calls to Terminus to help him defeat the giant, as giants can only be defeated by both a god and demigod. Percy eventually beats Polybotes after a battle using the head of Terminus' statue as a weapon. After the battle the legion names Percy as praetor, one of the two leaders of the Roman camp. Nearing the end, the groups of Greek camp demigods inform Percy of their arrival through a video Scroll and Tyson. Percy then tells Hazel and Frank that they can now meet his other family._

_**The Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena**_

_The Mark of Athena will not be released until October._

_**I was not sure what categories to put this story under, so I put it under multiple ones. I would like to refer everybody to the Percy JacksonxHunger Games one. This is entitled Ultimate Hunger Games Crossover. I will not be continuing any of this story except that one.**_


End file.
